


On Edge

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Stabbing, Pre-Canon, Trauma, Trust Issues, Very little Comfort though, also goes into canon though, karma angst karma angst !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Karma-kun! This is important! Don’t you trust me enough to care about your well-being?”“Honestly?” He asked, looking his friend in the eyes.“Yes, honestly.”
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in YEARS !!!!! Apologies if it is bad haha I’m a bit rusty ! Feel free to comment feedback and criticism!

The hot sun just barely burned the boy’s skin. Being a redhead made it easier for him to burn, he supposed. He was sitting next to his friend of a year, a frail boy by the name of Shiota Nagisa. As they sat, watching the cars drive underneath the bridge they were sat upon, the redhead pondered. Nagisa was sweet, and a good friend but, Karma couldn’t help but feel something was off. He had felt it before, at an outing the two had, and ever since he had thought about it every time they met up.

“Karma-kun,” Nagisa received a hum at that, “ why the long face?”

“Ah, Nagisa-kun, I don’t know what you mean.”

The smaller boy frowned at that, eyebrows creasing ever so slightly, “You seem distraught. Would you like to take about it?”

Karma frowned at that, discomfort bubbling inside of him. It was a ploy, he supposed. It’s all a ploy. This has happened before and he won’t let it happen again. Shaking his head, the redhead scoffed.

“Feelings are overrated. Let’s leave it at that.” 

“Karma-kun...”

Eyebrows furrowed, _He just doesn’t give up, does he?_ Thinking to himself, Karma wondered what it would take to get Nagisa off his back.

“Listen kid,”— _“I’m older than you, ya know!”_ —“I said I didn’t want to talk, so leave it alone.”

“You know that’s not healthy! At least tell me something, it doesn’t matter how big or small!”

Beginning to feel impatient, he began to open up. Telling Nagisa about how his parents were never there felt wrong. Something bad was bound to happen due to this. He swore up and down that he wouldn’t let another fraud in but here he is, telling a spy about his home life. 

Even then, he spoke about how he was left alone with nothing more than a few maids and butlers to occupy him. He spoke about how he acted out in order to gain attention he never received. He spoke about how his mother couldn’t look him in the eye because they were his fathers. He spoke about their divorce and how he attacked his stepfather in a crazed state to protect his mother.

“Karma-kun...”

“Don’t look at me like that, Nagisa-kun. I don’t need your pity.” He snapped, fully turning to face the boy who he had just realized had been looking the whole time.

“It’s not pity, I’m worried!”— _“Then stop it!”_ —“Why haven’t you told me this before? Have you told anyone other than me about this?”

The smaller boy seemed frantic about this, and Karma couldn’t grasp why. Was it because he let it slip he was borderline crazy? He made sure not to mention how he stabbed himself in an attempt to feel something, so that couldn’t be it. Why was this frail fraud so worked up? 

“Nagisa-kun, stop worrying so much!”

“Karma-kun! This is important! Don’t you trust me enough to care about your well-being?”

“Honestly?” He asked, looking his friend in the eyes.

“Yes, honestly.”

“I don’t trust anyone enough to say these things. In fact, I don’t even trust you. If you hadn’t been so worked up about my emotions I wouldn’t have even cared to tell you.”

“Wow, a lot to unpack there. You don’t trust me?”

“No? I don’t trust anyone, especially not you.”

His friend seemed hurt by his words, which didn’t make sense because he was just being honest. 

“We’ve been friends for over a year! Why don’t you trust me?”

“Why would I? You’re probably just my friend for gossip points! I can’t trust that you won’t go blabbering about my feelings to other people! You could use this as blackmail! I can’t trust you, not ever! Anyone can stab me in the back,” he took a deep breath, “especially someone like you!”

“Karma-kun, that’s not what this is—“

“Shut up already! I’m too angry to deal with your bullshit!”

And with that, the delinquent stood up and marched off, leaving his friend alone. He made his way into an alley, only to drop to his knees and curl into himself. He muttered one word before sitting in silence for the next 3 hours.

“Stupid...”

* * *

He was taller now, only by a few inches but it was still something. His new classmates hadn’t noticed him yet, they were still training. Bringing his medicated drink to his lips, he took a sip before shifting his foot at the sound of the bell. 

Anxiety pooled in his throat as he caught site of his old friend. He was chatting it away with another boy, his once free hair now confined into two pigtails. Karma swallowed the spit in his mouth, clenching his fist inside his pocket. He forgot that Nagisa would be his new classmate.

The redhead watched as his ex-friend finally noticed him. The wind beside him picked up and he could feel the cold breeze brushing against his neck. Pushing his anxiety down and mustering as much courage as he could, he greeted the smaller boy with a smile on his face.

Maybe they could start anew.


End file.
